


never tell

by LesbianShipsAF



Series: oneshots dealing with the aftermath from jabba's palace [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, I know, Leia protects Han, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Return of the Jedi, leia and han, post Jabba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianShipsAF/pseuds/LesbianShipsAF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia and Han reunite after she rescues him from Jabba's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never tell

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place right after the rescue from Jabba's. Han was frozen in carbonite from many months.

She wraps her arms around him. This is the first time she has felt his familiar warm embrace in months. The first time she has smelt his familiar smell far too long. Her body aches. She has missed him with every fiber of her being. She wants to stay here and hold him forever. Feeling him in her arms again is all she wanted. But he pulls away. 

“Leia, are you… um… naked?” he asked full of confusion. 

Her heart sank. She was relieved that he couldn’t see her current apparel due to his hibernation sickness. She never wanted him to know what happened at Jabba’s. When Leia had leaped into the arms of her lover all her thought had vanished. She forgot about her attire. 

“I’m just happy to see you, Han,” she attempted to talk her way out. She was just glad he could not see her face. Her face gave everything away. She was on the verge of tears, willing herself to keep them back. 

Han, not believing the woman before him, ran his fingers up her body. They stop roaming her smooth skin when he reached her neck. Han took a deep breath.  
He did not need to ask Leia what he had just found, he knew. He had been to Jabba’s before. He had seen what he did to beautiful women. He knew Jabba chained them up as some kind of brutal torture. 

“Leia, did he…” Han was cut off by her reply. 

“No,” was all she said. 

“Please tell me Leia, did Jabba ever…” 

“No, he didn’t do anything. Just drop it Han I am fine. You need to lay down, I am worried about you.”

“I am worried about you. I don’t need to lay down. You need to tell me what happened!” Han argued. 

“Nothing happened! Please Han I have been so worried about you. It has been horrible all these months without you. I just need you to be okay.” She was crying now. All she wanted  
was for him to be safe. “Would you please just lie down in the damn bed already?!?” 

“Well, princess, if you want to get me to bed that badly.” Leia chuckled happy to have Han back and happy to have him comply.  
Han laid down on the bed, “Won’t you join me?” he offered Leia. 

“After I change,” she replied and ran out of the room.  
Leia went into the room she had been sleeping in the Falcon. She looked at the few outfits she had left tucked away. Before touching any of them she started crying. Not just a cute soft cry but she started balling. There were tears everywhere. She had to bite down on her arm just to stop herself from making to loud of a noise. Leia did not want anyone to hear her. 

Leia wanted to tell him she really did. However, a small part of her stopped her. “What if he was disgusted by me? What if he blamed me, like I blame myself? What if he won’t want to touch me again? What if he thinks I am broken? What if?” Technically she never lied to him. Jabba didn’t do anything. Leia decided he did not need to know. It was best if he did not know. 

Leia changed her cloths quickly. She whipped her tears off on her sleeve and slowly entered Han’s room again. 

“Hey,” He said hearing her walk by. Han moved over allowing her some room on the bed next to him. Leia slid in and curled up into his arms. 

“I love you,” he confessed. 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please review, I love your reviews they make me happy inside, unless they are mean but still post them. I want to know what you guys think.


End file.
